A broken promise
by Kuchiki Isabel
Summary: What happens when time makes you forget a promise? What happens when you realize than maybe is too late to amend your mistake? What if the love of your life is about to share it's future with someone else? My first attempt of AU! *ByaRuki* I hope you will like it! Rating: Will change as the story goes on. R
1. Prologue

_**Hello again! As I promised you here is my new ByaRuki! YEI! When I got the idea to make this fic I tought it will be just 4 or 5 chapters but the story is just flowing and maybe it will have 10 chapter or more!**_

_**Anyway, I leave you now and please let me know your opinion of this!**_

* * *

_**Bleach is not mine, it belongs to Tite Kubo I just took some characters to satiate my desire to Byaruki!**_

_**R & R**_

_**It was a warm summer afternoon and two children were playing in a beautiful garden...**_

The smell of the flowers that lined the bushes was intoxicating. It seemed that the landscape had been taken out of a fairy tale and the laughter from both children was melodious and complemented the surroundings perfectly.

The girl had a face with the most beautiful factions along with her ivory skin tone, accompanied by her stunning amethyst eyes than gave her an almost ethereal countenance. Her hair was black so dark that resembled the sky just before dawn and was short so that framed her round face in an angelical way

The child was a little older with a little more juvenile and refined features. He shared with the girl the skin color and hair, but in his case it was longer reaching the height of his shoulders an was tied in a ponytail, his eyes were different from hers they were deep gray, resembling the color of silver.

- "Rukia there is something I want to show you, follow me" - He said as he took her hand and ran with her to the other end of the garden.

- "What is Byakuya?" -

- "Wait and see" -

- "You know this is my favorite tree" - Byakuya said pointing the trunk of the leafy sakura tree.

- "Of course I do, you come here all time" - She replied with a gentle smile.

- "I put this here to be the symbol of a promise that you and I will make today" -

- "It is perfect!" - Rukia said watching the encumbered Byakuya had made in the trunk of the tree.

- "Put your right hand on your heart" - Asked Byakuya while holding the left hand of the girl on the crave and carried his own right hand to his heart and he stared into her eyes lovingly.

- "Promise you will not forget me while I'm going to study" - He said this as he fixed his gaze on the beautiful violet eyes he was sure he was going to miss every moment he was away from her.

- "I promise" - Rukia's eyes met Byakuya's ones and could see the smile that formed in his eyes and on his lips when he heard her make the solemn promise.

- "Promise me that you'll be waiting for my return Rukia and then we'll get married." - The tone of his voice was still childish but unshakable and serious.

- "Yes I promise, I will wait for you" - promised Rukia as she looked at Byakuya, her eyes were shining with excitement and a warm feeling in her heart because now she know than than was not the last time she would see him and that one day they would be together forever.

And so they sealed their oath under the sakura tree that would become the silent witness of the promise that had just been sealed between two souls who despite being young, knew what it was to belong to each other.

_**But time and distance make promises forget ...**_

* * *

_**A/N This fic will be updated on September 12th, the spanish version of chapter one is ready I just need time to translate it and I remember you than Byakuya's Chronicles chapter 6 will be updated next week.**_

_**I will be waiting for your reviews and as you already know each review gets a spoiler!**_

_**Kisses...**_

_**Isabel**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**As I promised here is the chapter one of A broken promise! I hope you will like it, you will find some surprises while you read it but I hope it will be a pleasant experience for you. The idea of writing this fic came to my mind a month ago and I couldn't help myself and I started to write it. I have to tell you than I have 2 more ByaRuki planned apart from the 2 I have listed in my profile for all of you. They are all original plots but I will wait to show you because I need to take my time. **_

_**I want to thank to all the people who gave Follow and Favorite to my fic. Also I want to thank each one of your lovely reviews, that make me write more for all of you!**_

_**Now...Happy reading! :)**_

* * *

_**Bleach is not mine, it belongs to Tite Kubo I just took some characters to satiate my desire to Byaruki!**_

_**R & R**_

**10 years later...**

Ukitake Rukia was in her room getting ready to make one of her usual visits to Kuchiki Ginrei's home. Ever since his grandson's departure 10 years ago, he's been living alone and Rukia could see that he missed Byakuya very much.

To Rukia, Ginrei was like a grandfather to her; she felt sincere love for him and it was very common to see hervisiting him in the afternoons. Sometimes her mother, Yachiru, whom Ginrei had a good friendship with sinceshe was very close friend of his late son and daughter-in-law. Rukia's father, Ukitake Jūshirō, rarely accompanied them on these visits due being in charge of their family business that kept him constantly busy. He cannot spent so much time out of his office.

It has been 10 years since Byakuya had left Rukia's side, but time was of no consequence. In her heart, time was stopped the moment they stood at his favorite tree and made their promise to each other. It was the memory and the promise of the words spoken by Byakuya that she could withstand the absence of her beloved; though it was not always so easy.

During the first year he was away from her, the communication was not a lot but at least it had been constant. But as the years progressed the phone calls and emails gradually decrease over time and then it dwindled down into just birthdays. After that the only news Rukia had from Byakuya were given to her by Ginrei who informedher of what he knew whenever she was visiting him.

It wasn't like Byakuya communicated very often with his grandfather. On the contrary, the communication with him was not any better, but at least for Ginrei, he was a bit closer to Byakuya. Both Rukia and Ginrei were convinced that the lack of communication was caused by his school obligations.

When Byakuya finished school in Tokyo, he went to England to continue with his education. Ginrei paid no attention to the expenses when it comes to the concerns regarding his only grandson. And also there was the fact that Byakuya would be the one taking care of the family business and the fortune in the future.

-"Where are you going Rukia?"- Yachiru asks her daughter with her firm, but gentle voice. Her face was kind and was accented by her long black hair and warm look which were considerate as her presentation card.

-"I'm going to Kuchiki-sama's house. Are you going to accompany me Okaa-san?"-

-"I don't think so. Not today my dear. I have some things to do before your father arrives home. He has been ill lately and I want to make dinner for him by myself."- Ukitake Yachiru was a loving mother and wife who always kept an eye on her family while at the same time she kept her obligations as doctor in a hospital of her own. -"Give him my best wishes and tell him I hope to see him soon"-

-"Very well Okaa-san, I will tell him that. Jaa ne!"- And Rukis left the house.

* * *

The Kuchiki manor was not far from Rukia's house; both families were rich and lived in one of the most pleasant neighborhoods in Karakura. While she was walking in the street she ran into one of her childhood friends.

-"Konnichiwa Rukia-san!"- said a man's voice greeting her.

-"Konnichiwa Sosuke-san!"- replied happily at seeing her friend.

When she and Byakuya were children, they were often playing together after school. They very much isolated themselves from the other children. The only person they allowed join in on their afternoon games was Aizen Sōsuke; he was the same age as Byakuya and now, he's about to graduate from one of Karakura's top schools.

At 22 years old, Aizen Sōsuke is a very attractive young man. His physique would make women of any age drool. Standing at 186 cm (6'1"), weighing 74 kg (164 lbs), high cheek bones, brown hair and soft brown eyes that would warm your heart just from looking at them for too long; if he wanted to he would make a fortune being a model. He wore simple framed glasses which gave him a more intellectual look rather than a handsome male model. He did not mind the looks he gained, for he did not care about any one's opinion except one person. And that one person was standing right in front of him.

Growing up with Byakuya and Rukia, Sōsuke valued their friendship. While he genuine like and care about Byakuya, it did not mean that he wasn't envious of him. Every since they were kids, Sōsuke knew Rukia liked Byakuya as more than a friends and that hurt him. He also had feelings for her and it was hard for him knowing that her heart belonged to Byakuya.

During Byakuya's absence the friendship between Sosuke and Rukia had grown to the point that she confided inhim the promise she and Byakuya had made the day before he left Karakura. He had made some attempt to conquer her heart but she didn't notice him at all. She is a very beautiful girl, even though she is shortcompared to most women, the men among their circle of friends would seek her out among them just to talk with her. It was like she was a magnet, drawing them to her. Once you look into those violet eyes that held warmth and innocence, you'd be captivated and hard press to look away from her. Your attention would always come back to her no matter what the circumstances were. Like a queen bee, she was the center of every man's attention and yet, she was unfazed by them fawning over her for she never noticed any one except Byakuya.

-"Where are you heading off to Rukia-san? May I accompany you?"- asked Sōsuke as his lips curved up into the delightful smile that made women swoon and saying "no" to him was not in the vocabulary.

-"I'm on my way to visit Kuchiki-sama and of course you are always welcome in accompanying me. I'm sure he will be glad to see you"-

-"Then we should go. I would be glad to see him too"-

When they arrived at the manor, Goro, the butler greeted them and led them into the garden where a very happy Ginrei sitting at the table appearing as if he had been waiting for them.

-"My dear Rukia-san I have been expecting you!"- The smile on Ginrei's face was so big that we could say it was from ear to ear-" And I see you came with Sosuke-san, but take a sit and drink some tea with me while I share the good news with you"-

Following Ginrei's invitation and being the gentleman, Sōsuke pulled the chair out for Rukia. Once she was sitting comfortably, Sōsuke sat down beside her. The table where they sat was in the garden near the Koi pond that was Ginrei's favorite spot for the master of the house to spend the afternoons.

-"What's the good news Kuchiki-sama?"- Asked Rukia with genuine curiosity.

-"Rukia-san, I have been telling you for years to drop the formality of calling me Kuchiki-sama behind and justcall me Ojii-san. You know you have a very special place in this old man's heart and house. You know I consider you as my own granddaughter"- Ginrei said with a warm smile looking Rukia in the eyes. She blushed and said...

-"Very well Ojii-san"- After so many years of Ginrei's insistence Rukia agreed.

Ginrei couldn't hide the happiness that he felt when he heard Rukia addressing him with no formalities. He could not be more overcome with happiness. Hearing Rukia finally addressing him as Ojii-san and of course adding to the wonderful news he received last night made his heart soar nearly bursting forth out of his chest.

Sōsuke had been quietly observing the entire interaction. He was filled with joy seeing how close Ginrei and Rukia become over the years. It's completely normal for Ginrei to want Rukia to treat him like a grandfather, especially when Byakuya returns, their promised engagement would make it official.

-"Kuchiki-sama. What is the news you wanted to share?"- Asked Sōsuke with a hint of curiosity in his voice whilebring the cup of tea to his lips.

-"Ah, yes! The good news is that Byakuya is finally coming home and he will arrive in a week!"- The words left Ginrei's mouth with great emotion and joy. For him it was only 4 years since he had last seen his grandson. When Byakuya was studying in Tokyo, he could make the trips more easily to visit him without hindering his studies. But when Byakuya went to study in England, Ginrei wasn't able to visit him because of his health issues.

Upon hearing the news, Rukia was stunned and speechless. In an instant, the world stopped moving and everything stood still as she let the words "Byakuya is finally coming home and will arrive in a week" sink into her soul. Then everything moved at the speed of light; her heart raced in excitement and anticipation. Her body was trembling from the emotions she was feeling; her beautiful violet eyes widen to the circumference of the tea saucers as it became watery, as tears of joy began threaten to be released.

Being only of 20 years old, Rukia had only been in love once and she knew it would be her one true love. Her heart left her chest 10 years ago and now it was finally coming back to her.

At her side, Sōsuke was internally battling his own emotions. On the one hand, he was happy he would be seeing his good childhood friend again. On the other hand, his heart was devastated. He knew the moment Byakuya returned to Rukia's side, all hope of his chances at winning Rukia's heart would be lost to him forever. In this one moment in time, he felt his heart and soul shattered into a million pieces choking the life out of him.

Rukia was speechless; she was at a loss for words trying to sort through her emotions. Sōsuke broke the brief moment of silence reigning in his own emotions and outwardly displaying the proper etiquette with sincerity and kindness, he said…

-"That is excellent news Kuchiki-sama! When do we expect Byakuya home?"- The gentle warmth of words as he spoke left no indication to the deep internal turmoil that brewed within his soul. Rukia who was coming back to reality again after taking had a mental trip to the future of her and Byakuya's reunion, finally paid attention toSōsuke's words and turn her attention to Ginrei waiting for his answer.

-"Byakuya told me he will be home in a week and he told me he has some excellent news to all of us"- Ginrei gave a knowing look to Rukia which made her blush and hidding her face. With that simple gesture both of them understood what the expected the good news would be.

-"Ojii-sama, do you have any plans for Byakuya's arrival?"- Asked Rukia with a shy tone in her voice but showing her emotions.

"-Well, since Byakuya called me last night my mind started to make thousands of plans. But you know I'm old and I will need the assistance of both of you. I would like your help in organizing a welcome party for him. Youboth are young and are aware of the latest styles and fads, but I want it to be a gala as well. I don't believe that will cause any troubles for the two of you who seem to have very good taste."

Sōsuke and Rukia turn to face each other and gave a smile of understanding. Rukia's smile was genuine, warm and full of emotion, while Sōsuke's reflected the same as her, even though in all honesty it was also full of sorrow. Sōsuke had through the years learned and practiced hiding is true feelings from displaying them on his face.

-"I realize this is short notice and there is a lot that needs to be arranged. Please spare no expense; money is no objection. And please invite all our closest friends; obviously both of your parents should be here that day"-

-"Of course Ojii-san. Do not worry. We will take care of everything, won't we Sōsuke -san?"-

-"Rest assured Rukia-san, everything will be perfect, you will see"-

They spent the rest of the afternoon discussing, planning, and making notes of who should be invites to the welcome party and the finer details that can't be missed on that special day.

* * *

When they said good bye to Ginrei both of them went to Rukia's house. Even when she had insisted than she could get home by herself, Sōsuke quickly shot down any objections by telling her that is rude for a man to let a woman, especially a very dear friend, walk home by herself so late in the afternoon that he insisted he walked her to her front door. She acquiesce to his kind offer and they walked to her home side by side they fell into a pleasant, relaxing and a more personal conversation that was more appropriately discussed outside of Ginrei's home. It was two friends catching up about their lives since they last seen each other, even though they see one another very often. After all, in front of Ginrei, all they talked about was the plans for Byakuya's surprise party and neither one of them mind.

-"Ano, Rukia-san. I wonder if you are really happy about his return"- Sōsuke voice sounded a bit off and slightly unsure since he could not say "Byakuya's" name out loud for reasons known only to him.

-"Of course Sōsuke-san"- Rukia's face became tinted in a lovely pink color when she heard her friend'sstatement. Seeing the color on her cheeks made Sōsuke's heart race and pound loudly within his chest.

-"Shall I see you tomorrow to continue with the planning of the party Ojii-sama has left us to arrange?

-"Of course Rukia-san, I will be here in the morning to pick you up after breakfast.- Answered Sōsuke.

-"Well, see you tomorrow then Sōsuke -san"- As Rukia was turning away from him to open her front door, she felt a shy but firm pull on her wrist, forcing her to turn back and face him. Sōsuke, grasping her wrist in gentle firmness, keeping her close to him as he leaned down towards her face causing the vision of him in her eyesight to become clear and clear. For an instant she thought he was going to kiss her on her lips, but instead she was surprised when he gave her a soft, warm lingering kiss on her cheek and said…

-"Good night Rukia-san"- Looking at her with his stunning brown eyes and a smile that left any woman breathless, he released her wrist, leaning back before turning away and heading for his home.

Briefly, Rukia stood motionless as she was confused by Sōsuke's action before finally entering her home.

'By Kami! I have never noticed how attractive he is' She thought while her cheeks were getting redder and redder replaying the last moment with him. She was definitely blushing profusely, more so then the times she thought about Byakuya today.

* * *

Once she was inside, she made her way to the dining room where she found her parents seated already and waiting for her.

-"Oh, if it isn't my sweet Rukia"- Said Ukitake Jūshirō when he saw his daughter approaching him to give him a kiss on his cheek. Her father gave her a warm and loving smile just before giving her a kiss on her forehead.

-"Konbanwa Otō-san"- Said Rukia while she made her way to her mother to give her the same terms of endearment as she did her father just moments before.

-"How was your visit with Kuchiki-sama? Is he in good health?"- Asked Yachiru with her tender smile and sweet voice.

Recalling the visit with her adopted Ojii-san today, Rukia's face became flushed again by the memory which did not go unnoticed by her parents.

-"Well Okā-san, Ojī-san is in perfect health and he shared some excellent news with Sōsuke -san and I"- It did not go unnoticed by her parents at the way she affectionately address Ginrei as "Ojī-san." It did not bother them one bit for they have long felt that Ginrei was part of their family since Jūshirō and Yachiru were bestfriends with Byakuya's parents before they had untimely passed away in a car accident.

-"Is that so? And what is the goods news you are talking about?"- Asked Jūshirō as he took a bit of food into his mouth.

-"Well, he asked us to organize a "welcome home party" for Byakuya because he is finally coming home!"- The emotion shown by Rukia was well noticed by her parents who gave each other a meaningful look. Both of them knew that Rukia had been in love with Byakuya since they were children, even though they sometimes thought that Aizen Sōsuke would be the one who would have won her heart, seeing that it was him who faithfully had been by her side all these years.

-"That is wonderful honey"- Said Yachiru -"Then I suppose we will need to go shopping to find the perfect dress for the occasion"-

Rukia's violet eyes widen in surprise. She hasn't thought about buying a dress for the occasion, but she had a sweet mother who always was aware of the tiny details.

-"Of course my dear, our Rukia should look perfect as always"- Said Jūshirō.

-"Ano…Otō-san, you both are invited to the party as well. Tomorrow I will go out with Sōsuke-san to make all the arrangements for the party and to order the invitations needed to be sent to all our friends"-

-"Well then my dear, we should buy a dress for me as well and get the perfect suit for your father"- Said Yachiruas she gazed upon Jūshirō who neglects his wardrobe since he was way too busy with running a company.

Throughout the rest of the dinner, Rukia happily told them all about the discussions and plans they had laid out with Ginrei and of course, not forgetting that she will be out with Sōsuke the next day to get everything in order.

* * *

The next morning, Rukia woke up with a sparkle in her eyes and feeling she was on top of the world. Only 6 days left and she will finally get to come face to face with Byakuya after 10 long years. When she finished her breakfast the doorbell rang and one of the maids went to open it.

-"Rukia-sama, Sōsuke-sama has arrived is waiting for you outside"- Said the maid.

-"Oh Kami, I'm late!"- Said Rukia while she got up from the chair wiping her mouth and headed out to meetSōsuke.

As Rukia walked out of her home, she found Sōsuke waiting for her beside his car; a black Mercedes Benz that was given to him by his parents a few weeks ago as graduation present.

The image of Sōsuke leaning against his car while he was wearing a dark blue jeans and a tight fitted black t-shirt sculpted his toned abs making him look stunning like a demi-God in an idyllic way. He finished off his outfit dark color tennis shoes that gave him a youth and careless beauty that took her breath away.

Rukia heart stopped beating for a second because of the image displayed before her eyes and remembering the memory of the shy kiss on the cheek he gave her the night before. Noticing she was staring a bit longer than necessary, she soon regained her composure and greeted him.

-"Ohayō Sōsuke-san"-

-"Ohayō Rukia"- Sōsuke had decided he would drop the honorifics after seeing Rukia's reaction to his kiss from last night. He was gambling with everything he had, betting everything he had in order to win her affections before Byakuya's return. And the appreciated look in her eyes upon seeing him as she stepped out of her home did not go unobserved by Sōsuke.

Rukia noticed Sōsuke had dropped the honorific he always used when he addressed her. Actually, she did not care at all since they had been friends for a very long time and maybe it was time for both of them to leave formalities behind.

-"I hope you don't mind that I drove my car. I think it will save us time"- with those words he approached her, taking her hand into his gently as he opened the passenger's side door and inviting her to get in.

-"Of course I don't mind Sōsuke. It was very thoughtful of you to think about that"- She said as she was getting in the car.

Sōsuke did notice that she had dropped the honorific as well. Feeling elated he could care less if he was caught smile at the little victory he had achieved in that moment.

When he was sitting in the driver's seat he turned his face to Rukia with a smile and asked...

-"Where shall we go first?"-

-"Ēto... I believe the printing house should be our first stop since we need to order the invitations and mailed them out as soon as possible."-

-"Well then, let's go"-

For Rukia, the day flew by much too fast for her liking; she found herself enjoying the time she was spending with Sōsuke. The new change in his attitude for reasons unknown to her made the day that much more enjoyable. She was seeing him in a new light and liked being around him.

After the printing house they went to hire the catering service that Ginrei had asked. As they were sampling the array of dishes that would potentially be served at the party, their innocent flirting suddenly grew intense forSōsuke took the initiative in feeding her bits of food into Rukia's mouth. She unabashfully accepted and even surprised him by returning the gesture.

Killing two birds with one stone, they had chosen the catering service that would also provide the serving and wait staff for the party. Their next stop was to hire a decorator to design the theme and decorations for the party in the Kuchiki manor's garden. And knowing Ginrei as they both do, he would expect nothing less than perfection complimenting his beautiful garden.

-"Well we have the invitations, the food and decorations. What else is needed?"-

-"Ojī-san asked me to hire a tailor who should go to the manor and make him a new suit. I believe we should go there now that we have taken care of the biggest things off our list today"-

-"That sounds perfect. Would you mind helping me choose an appropriate suit once we are at the tailor's store?"-

-"Of course not! I would love to help you"- Was Rukia's answer.

When they arrived at the tailor's store the first thing Rukia did was inquiring if one of the employees would be able to go to the Kuchiki manor for Ginrei needed a new suit. Upon hearing that the request was for Kuchiki Ginrei, one of the assistants went right away. Nobody in Karakura would make Kuchiki Ginrei wait.

-"What do you think about this Rukia?"- Asked Sōsuke holding in his hands a slim fit white tuxedo jacket with black lapels and a pair of black pants, and a white silk tuxedo shirt with a black silk bow tie completing the outfit.

-"It's really pretty. Why don't you try it on and we will see how it looks on you?"-

Sōsuke made his way to the fitting room that was in the back of the store while Rukia was sitting on the couch with her back to the curtains of fitting room. In front of her there were 5 full size mirrors set out in perfect angles allowing the customer to see all sides of the attire.

While she was waiting for Sōsuke to come out of the fitting room she couldn't avoid catching his reflection in the mirrors showing him putting a shirt on. The image forever in grained in her eyes was Sōsuke's bare chiseledtorso as he was buttoning the shirt.

'Oh Kami, he is even more attractive without a shirt on!' She thought while she was turning her face away before geting caught. She took a magazine and attempted to hide her now candy apple red face inconspicuously; however, it was not such a simple as one thought with all the mirrors. If she could see him, it was highly possible he could see her as well.

Thanking the heavens above that Sōsuke took a little more time in putting the tuxedo on giving her time to compose herself and the heat from her cheeks returned to normal. As if on cue, Sōsuke stepped in front of her with his back facing the mirrors looking at her for her opinion.

-"Well, what do you think?"- He asked while he was adjusting the jacket's cuffs.

-"It lo-lo-looks perfect. I think you should get this one."- Rukia was stammering for the vision of Sōsuke in that amazing tuxedo that fit him like a second skin showed off his chiseled physique.

-"I think it looks good"- Was his answer, he had not notice her stammer -" And I don't think it needs anyadjustments. I will take it then"-

Rukia had managed to control her emotions after seeing him without a shirt and he didn't notice her nervousness when they left the store.

-"May I invite you to dinner, Rukia?"-

-"I would love to but, if is not so much trouble, I would prefer you to take me home now. My parents are waiting for me to have dinner with them. And also, I need to make plans with Okā-san to go shopping tomorrow; I need to buy a dress"-

-"Oh, I see. Well then, it will have to be another day. However, make sure you will remember you owe me a dinner"- He said with a sly grin, one of those grins that leave you breathless.

-"Su-sure Sōsuke"- Her stammer this time was noticed by him.

When they were in the front of her house he got out of the car and went to open her car door.

-"I will call you tomorrow to see how your dress fitting went Rukia"-

-"Sure, call me anytime"-

Sōsuke took her wrist just like last night and Rukia was expecting the kiss on the cheek again. However, to her surprise, this time Sōsuke's lips lightly touched the corner of her lips in a feathery kiss.

-"Good night Rukia"- He said almost in a whisper that made Rukia's hair at the back of her bristle.

Rukia's eyes widen in surprise; she had not yet had her first kiss and that was the closest anybody has been togiven her one. She was saving her lips for Byakuya; she wanted him to be the first one who kisses her.

-"Go-good night Sō-Sōsuke"- And with those words she opened the door and rushed inside closing it behind herin haste.

* * *

Now that she was away from Sōsuke, she could feel her pulse palpating as if the blood pumping furiously threw her body making her heart work overtime. She was sure she would die of a heart attack from being stressed and overworked. She was gasping for air trying to normalize her breathing as her legs felt too weak to hold her up.

-"Oh Rukia, I'm glad you are home now"- Said Yachiru to her daughter.

-"H-hai Okā-san"-

-"Is something the matter honey? You look pale and agitated"-

-"It is nothing Okā-san. Shall we have dinner?"-

Over dinner Rukia and her mother made plans to go shopping the next day to search for the proper dresses for the party. Rukia then informed her father that she had take the liberty in arranging a tailor to go to his office to take care of his outfit. Both of her parents were grateful at her thoughtfulness and thanked her.

* * *

The morning came again and Rukia felt herself feeling more relieved after a good night's sleep in which, she saw Byakuya coming to her in her dreams. It was true, Sōsuke's behavior had made her uneasy, but her heart has only one owner and in 5 days she would see him again.

Jūshirō had left to work early that morning so Rukia and her mother were the only ones at the breakfast table. When they finished they walked out of their home and into an awaiting car to take them shopping. Yachiru said to their driver…

-"It is not necessary for you to accompany us. I think we should let Rukia get use to driving and today seems like a good opportunity for me to see her ability"- Rukia's beautiful eyes were shining brightly. She had learn how to drive when she was 16, but her father at that time thought it was inappropriate for her to have her own car and that's why she always had a driver at her disposal.

While Rukia was clapping like a little girl, Shin, the driver, gave her the keys to the red Audi that belonged to her mother.

-"Very well Rukia. Your father and I have talked about buying you a car and we have an agreement than if today I see that you are ready then next week we will buy you one"-

-"Arigatō Okā-san!"- Rukia hugged her mother as if she hasn't seen her in years and that was because drivingher own car was one of her ultimate wishes.

-"Well then honey, let's get into the car. Don't forget than we need to find the perfect dress for you"- Rukia was so happy that she ran to get into the car while the driver helped Yachiru to get into the passenger's seat.

When they were in the most exclusive district in Karakura they went to one of the most expensive stores in town. Money was of no consequence for a family like Rukia's and she can afford the dress she most desires and not have to worry about the cost.

-"What do you think about this one Rukia?"- Yachiru was showing her a beautiful mint green dress with silver applications; it was strapless and floor length.

-"It's very pretty Okā-san. What do you think about this?"- Rukia who was searching through all the racks of dresses held up a dress showing it to her mother.

-"Oh Rukia it is wonderful! I think is perfect for you! You will look like an angel my dear"- Yachiru was convinced that the selection Rukia made was perfect and she would be the most beautiful girl at the party. She was sure that no man in the room, Sosuke and Byakuya included, would take their eyes off of her. She was beautiful even without that dress.

A few minutes later both mother and daughter stepped out of the fitting rooms to show each other theirdresses.

-"Okā-san, I believe Otō-san is going to ask you to marry him again! You look stunning!"- Rukia was very proud of having such a beautiful mother and thet mint green dress made her look even more radiantly beautiful.

-"Oh honey, have you not seen yourself? You look like an angel; you look absolutely divine! I believe your father is going to be very pleased when he sees his little girl in that dress"- Yachiru knew that Jūshirō felt pain seeing his Rukia growing up but that was unavoidable. Knowing that their daughter who is now 20 years old,the time to see her leave the house and start her own family was not far away in the future. Both parents had decided let her choose her faith and support her.

Rukia looked amazingly stunning in her dress; Jūshirō would be proud seeing his daughter beside Byakuya when the time comes. To her mother's eyes Rukia was a woman who knew what she wanted, but inside her she kept the characteristics that made her innocent and made her look like a girl in her father's eyes. She was the perfect combination between maturity and innocence which, mixed with her beauty, made her the most precious treasure her parents had.

-"Good, it seems we had luck finding our outfits so fast. Let's go eat and then return home"- Yachiru said to her daughter and then both return to the fitting rooms to change their clothes.

* * *

Sometime later in the afternoon Rukia received a phone call from Sōsuke, who as he had promised, called her to ask her about her dress. He took a chance to ask her for dinner as well and they agreed to meet that night to go out.

Rukia was nervous about her upcoming "date" with Sōsuke. Even though they had known each other for years and are great friends, his behavior towards her over the last few days left her feeling restless.

As usual, Sōsuke was very punctual when he arrived to her house.

-"Where are we going Sōsuke?"-

Sōsuke given lots of thoughts in regards on the best way to woo her and getting close to her. He came to theconclusion that romantic dinners and flower bouquets would scare her away, so he decided to keep things laid back and down to earth.

-"We are simply having dinner; nothing fancy, don't worry about your outfit"- Sōsuke thought that maybe she was worried about her looks since she was a wearing a cute bohemian dress with flower print, knee length in violet colors, a light blue denim jacket and dark brown ankle boots.

Sōsuke was wearing a military green pant with a white t-shirt and a cerulean sweater. The outfit combined with the color of the sweater gave him a divine look; a lightness and careless air of beauty. It made people stop and turn their heads to take another look at him.

They arrived at a place that was in the center of Karakura. As Sōsuke had said, the place was not pretentious; on the contrary, the environment was relaxed and Rukia had forgotten the nerves she felt while she was getting ready to go out with him.

-"Nabe? I thought you will want to have something more fancy for dinner"- Said Rukia with a sly look in her face.

-"Well I thought we could do something less stiff. Also this is not a date, right?"- Sōsuke teased a bit with a little smile looking at her and her face turned red before his eyes.

-"Of course not! Well, only if you want it to be"- Rukia replied without thinking it through of its implications when the words had already left her mouth. Sōsuke was secretly happy at her reply and also watching her face turning a bright red right before his very eyes.

-"Well then this is a date"- Sōsuke said as he took her hand and lead her into the restaurant.

They had a very pleasant conversation during dinner and getting to know each other better. Even though they had been good friends for a very long time, they were still finding things out about each other that they hadn't known before. They were enjoying themselves immensely. And Rukia was having a wonderful time. It was almost midnight when they noticed they were the last costumers in the restaurant. And that was because theywere so engrossed in their conversation with each other that they lost all track of time.

Sōsuke has always been there for Rukia, but at this very moment she found him different. Sure, he was the same guy he had always been; however, the difference was he had shown her his ability to make her nervous and made her think about him when he was not with her.

-"Well Rukia, I hope you had a good time with me tonight. I truly enjoyed your company and I hope to have another _date_ with you in the future"- He said looking at her eyes and holding her two hands in his while he was leaning against his car.

-"Of course, any time you wish, just call me. Now when we have finished with the party arrangements forByakuya's return I shall have some free time"- Rukia's eyes left his while she was thinking for a second aboutwhen she was going to see Byakuya.

To Sōsuke that brief second had not gone unnoticed by him. He felt that even with the strides he made in wooing her, he was still losing a bit of all that he gained from tonight's "date." He still had a bit more time before Byakuya's return and he was determined to keep his plans to win her heart.

-"Ok, I will call tomorrow to set another date"- Saying this he bend down and pulling Rukia's hands he kissed them -"Good night Rukia"-

-"Good night Sōsuke "- Was her answer and she was not blushing this time. It looked like she was getting use to Sōsuke's touches. She walked towards the door and turning around, she saw him getting into his car. Thenhe stuck out his hand through the window waving his hand in a way to say good bye.

Rukia returned the gesture and when she saw the car had gone from her sight, she went into the house wanting to sleep. It was very late and even if she had a wonderful evening her body demanded for some rest.

* * *

**And this was the chapter one! I hope you liked it and please leave a review! That help me a lot to get inspired because with that I know what do you liked in the chapter. Next chapter will be available on October 3th. I will be waiting for you next friday with chapter 7 of Byakuya's Chronicles!**

**Kisses...**

**Isabel**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello again! As i promised here is the new chapter. Thank you so much to all the people who are following this story. It is really a pleasure read your kind reviews. I hope you will enjoy this chapter too.**

**_Violet: This fic originally was planned as a 5 chapters fic, but mi sister gave me an idea and now I have made the plot a little bit more interesting hahaha ok this maybe is going to have 20 chapters, there is so many things I have for you guys! And don't worry, this fic will end in some point but I have more ByaRuki for you!_**

_**Bleach is not mine, it belongs to Tite Kubo I just took some characters to satiate my desire to Byaruki!**_

_**NOTE: The original characters are my property as well as the storyline.**_

_**R & R**_

* * *

After Sosuke had taken her home, Rukia decided she would take a bath. She really needed to relax and think about everything that has happened over the last few days.

A warm shower always helps her to clarify her mind. After her relaxing shower, she wears her pajamas and settles herself in bed for a good night's sleep. However, that was easier said than done. But that task was being a bit difficult than wake up before a long night without sleep.

Aizen Sōsuke was in her thoughts; Rukia was feeling guilty. She's been deeply in love with Byakuya for so long that she didn't understand why she's been behaving differentlytowards Sosuke the last few days.

She had never noticed how handsome her friend was and at that moment, that is troubling her. Her heart was telling her not to give him false hope and leading him on. It isevident that Sōsuke is in love with her, or at least he is interested in her and that is making things quite difficult between them.

Thinking back on the day they were sampling the dishes that were going to be served at Byakuya's welcome party something really weird happened. Sōsuke had the audacity of feed her. Rukia's head and heart told her not to respond to his gesture, but her body seemed to have free will and she did the same to him.

And the dinner they just came back from went from having a dinner with a friend to being a date. What was she thinking when she said she accepted it to be a date? Once again her body was not paying attention to her mind and betrayed her into giving in to Sōsuke's incorrigible sentiment that they were on a date.

She knows she has to put an end to the flirting between them before things turn bad and Sōsuke ends up being hurt. Hurting him is not her intention.

While Rukia's experiences in love relationships is limited to her only relationship she has ever had, and that was with Byakuya. And even though it ended up as a long distance one (with a little to almost non-existent communication) she is still a novice when it comes to the matters of the heart between a man and a woman.

While her mind was drowned with these thoughts, the warm shower earlier and the drowsiness slowly took effect and Rukia soon fell fast asleep.

**_A __man's right arm had her __and __was holding her by the waist__. W__hile his left __hand__was __gently caressing down__her __right __side following the curve__s __of her body __eliciting shivers down her spine__. __H__er eyes closed she just __simply __enjoy the warm touch__es __the man was giving her._**

**_She open__s__her eyes __gradually __and raise__s __her head__.__T__he man's face was not clear, but over his shoulders fell long stripes of black silky hair. The man slowly __lowers __his head to __hers__. __H__e caresses __her cheeks with his nose and she closed her eyes__once again. H__e was enjoying her scent. __S__uddenly__,__Rukia __stiffens slightly in__surprise._**

**_Her young and __virgin __lips __are connecting against a __soft, warm and gentle __pair of __lips. She felt how __those lips __kissed her. __T__he feeling was soft as a caress. His hand__s __were going up and down on Rukia's back__.__W__hile her __hand had remained __by __her side__,__comes __up __ghosting __his arms __as it moves higher and higher towards his shoulders__. She fe__els__how he __holds __her tightly when she reache__s__his shoulders._**

**_Rukia's __fingers want to__interlac__e__with his hair strings__;__she wanted to know if they were __as__soft __they look__. But when she __moves __to touch it, she notice__s __something __wasn't right__. She could not feel it__the long strands of hair. Curious by this, __Rukia open__s __her eyes._**

**_W__hen he felt her lips __slipping__, he opens his eyes __to gaze into hers__._**

**_Rukia __is__surprise__d__that __the man __who had been embracing her all this time __was not the tall, slim, __with __long black haired__.__T__his time she was able to see his face__clearly__._**

**_Her eyes took in the familiar face before her; the brown hair, the soft brown eyes and the warmest knowing smile that couldn't be mistaken for anyone else._**

Suddenly, Rukia opens her eyes. She was panting as if she had run a marathon. Her heart was racing and her hands were sweating.

_'Why was I dreaming that?'_ she asked herself feeling very uneasy. She is in love with Byakuya and she could not understand why she was first kissing him and then the nextmoment, Sōsuke was the one who was holding her when she opened her eyes in her dream. Sōsuke's constant approaches had her very confused.

Once her heart was calm again, Rukia took her sleeping position in her pillow again. In just a few minutes she was asleep again and in her unconscious state she whispered…

-"Byakuya"-

* * *

Aizen Sosuke opened his eyes in his bedroom, the memory of the diner he had share with Rukia a couple of days ago was still fresh in his memory. Since that day he hadn't see her again. She had been very busy helping her father in his office. Rukia was studying finances and because Ukitake Jūshirō was overwhelmed with work, Rukia thought it was a good idea gor her to help him in the family business. When she finishes school, she was going to be her father's right hand.

As the party preparations were done, there was not much for Sōsuke to do. So he got out from his bed and took a shower.

When he was done he dressed himself and he was planning to call Rukia to ask her out again. He wanted to ask her formally for a date. Even if things went in a way than Sōsuke liked, he wanted to make her a formal invitation. He wanted to woo her in a proper way and he had to do it fast. He had just three days left before Byakuya's arrival.

When he was having breakfast he was still thinking about Rukia...

'Maybe I am not indifferent to her' He thought, in his mind the image of a blushed Rukia when he almost kissed her. And the stammering he heard when they were in the tuxedo store. All these details had given him the strength to suggest to her that their dinner at the nabe shop was a date. He could not be more pleased about her response.

_Ring...ring...ring…_

The sound of his cell phone makes him come back to reality. He did not recognize the number, but he answered anyways .

-"Moshi moshi"-

_-"Aizen-san?"-_ Asked a deep voice in the phone

-"Yes, speaking. And who am I speaking with?"- Asked Sosuke.

_-"It's me, Kuchiki Byakuya"-_ Answered

For a moment the word stopped its course. Sōsuke's heart stopped and a shiver rolled all over his body because of the realization of who was speaking to him. He was stunned and he took a few seconds to notice that Byakuya was still waiting for his answer.

-"Oh...Hai Kuchiki-san, how are you?"- Sōsuke was trying to maintain a polite and calm tone in his voice. He didn't want to show the wave of emotions that were taking over his heart. The feeling he has at this moment was fear. Fear that his time to win Rukia's heart was over. Before the moment he heard Byakuya's voice on the phone, he was just a memory, but now he had realized he was a reality.

_-"I am very well . I have arrived before planned and I want to see you old friend"-_ Byakuya's voice was calm and in his voice he could heard a hint of melancholy.

_'Byakuya is in town? It can't be! He was supposed to be here in another two days!'_ He thought. His mind was a mess at the moment; all his plans to conquer Rukia werecrumbling down on to the floor.

Keeping his calm he answered…

-"I am very happy that you are home now"- Answered Sōsuke in a youthful way, trying really hard to hide his tribulations. -"I will see you at the party that Kuchiki-sama has planned for you"-

_-"Oh yes the party. Last night when I arrived, Ojii-sama told me about the party and I really liked the idea, but I was hoping to see you today. I want to see familiar faces and catch up"-_

When he didn't hear Rukia's name in the conversation, Sōsuke thought it was better not to make her present and answered…

-"Hai. What time do you like to meet?"-

_-"Would you mind coming to the Kuchiki manor to have tea?"-_ Byakuya said

-"Is four o'clock okay for you?"- Asked Sosuke.

_-"Perfect. I will wait for you here at four"-_ Said Byakuya.

-"Ok, see you later then"- Sōsuke finalized and they finished the conversation.

Sōsuke was staring at the cell phone in his hand and he was thinking that a few moments before Byakuya's call, he was thinking of calling Rukia to invite her out for dinner. How was he going to justify seeing her now? Will she accept his invitation now that Byakuya is back? Was she invited to the Kuchiki manor too?

If it was the case that she was not invited, Sōsuke thought it will be better not to call her at that moment, since Byakuya haven't ask for her. But what if he has already called her? What if Rukia was with him right now?

Jealousy, despair and sadness were taking over Aizen Sōsuke.

He had no choice but to go meet with Byakuya. It was true that he is jealous, but at the same time he wanted to see his old friend. If he didn't win Rukia's heart it was not Byakuya's fault, it was just him to blame. In ten long years, he never told Rukia a word about his feelings for her. It was unfair to resent Byakuya.

* * *

The hours went by and now Sōsuke was in his car going to the Kuchiki manor.

Sōsuke had been thinking about what to do and what to say when he is in front of Byakuya. If Byakuya had not mention Rukia, then he was not going to do so. He was leaving the things that way; he was just going to answer about her, but he was not going to bring her up to the conversation.

He parked his car in front of the manor and he went to the iron gate. As usual it was Goro who opened the door and led him inside of the house.

It was almost four o'clock and the servant led him directly to the dining room, where he was expected.

The moment he walked into the room he saw a perturb look on Kuchiki Ginrei's face. Besides him, there was a man who was as tall as Sōsuke, his long hair fell over his shoulders, thin and had gray eyes. Sōsuke had no doubt the man beside Ginrei was Kuchiki Byakuya.

Ginrei's face was not the same as always; not the usual warm and amiable. This time Sōsuke notices his expression is serious facade of the owner of the house. Byakuya at his side had a smile in his face, something that Sōsuke took as joy to see him.

In response to his gesture, Sōsuke gave him a smile and he get closer to him to give him a welcome hug and said…

-"Kuchiki-san I am very happy to see you again and so well too"-

-"Same happiness from my side Aizen-san"-

When they broke the hug, Sosuke went to Ginrei and bowing towards him in a way to say hello he said…

-"Konnichiwa Kuchiki-sama"- Sosuke's manners were impeccable as always.

Sosuke was turning around to see Byakuya again and he noticed a woman entering the dinner room. She was medium height, her orange color hair reached her waist, she was thin and she had very large breasts. In every man's eyes her face must be beautiful, but for Sōsuke, she was nothing extraordinary.

Byakuya turned around to meet the woman. He took her hand and led her to Sōsuke's position who was next to Ginrei's.

-"Aizen-san, allow me to introduce to you Inoue Orihime, my fianceé"- Said Byakuya with a serious face. He had showed more emotions when he saw him than the one he was showing as he introduced his fianceé.

Sōsuke's head was spinning around. Fianceé? Had Byakuya just introduced to him his fianceé? Sōsuke was in shock; that was not what he was expecting to hear from Byakuya.

Because of the surprise, his first reaction was turning his head to see Ginrei. The Kuchiki Clan head had a serious expression, but even more noticeable than when Sōsuke had arrived. Both Sōsuke ad Ginrei gave each other an understanding look. Sōsuke was aware of the promise that Byakuya and Rukia had made years ago and knew Ginrei has always had a preference towards Rukia. Because of the relationship they had in the past, he always thought that when Byakuya came back home he will marry Rukia.

After a few seconds, Sōsuke turned his head to Byakuya again and then to the woman.

-"It is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Aizen Sōsuke"-

-"Pleasure is mine. It is always nice to meet Byakuya-sama's friends"-

Sōsuke didn't know what to do. While they were going to the table to start eating and speaking, in his mind Sōsuke was only thinking that Byakuya has not come back for Rukia. After all those years he had forgotten his promise; he couldn't more than internally smile to the situation.

But suddenly a fact came to his mind. Rukia had been waiting for Byakuya; she had kept her promise. How was she going to react to this news? What was going to happen when she meets Byakuya? There were lots of questions and uncertainties. Sōsuke had to do something to help Rukia and he had to do it soon.

-"Aizen-san. What has been happening in your life?"- Asked Byakuya who was sitting to the right of Ginrei and his fiancée was on his left.

-"Well, I have just finished my law studies in Karakura University"- Answered Sōsuke. He was glad the conversation was focused on him and not to a certain violet eyes girl.-" What can you tell me about you, Kuchiki-san?"-

-"Well, when I left Karakura I studied six years in Tokyo and when it was time to go to college I went to study finances at Oxford"-

-"You must have had lots of fun while you were in England"- Sōsuke was trying to keep up with the rhythm of the conversation even if he couldn't avoid thinking about Rukia every few seconds.

-"How are your parents?"-

-"They are very well. Right now they are in France. Their wedding anniversary is next week and they went there for a second honeymoon. Before they left, they gave me a car as graduation gift"-

-"Oh, is good to know your parents are fine and happy. What if tomorrow you and I go out in your new car? At the moment, I do not have one of my own here in Karakura and I will like it if you come with me to choose one"-

-"I would love to"- Answered Sosuke.

-"And what can you tell me about our friends?"- Sōsuke could notice the hint of melancholy in Byakuya's voice, but he was trying to avoid the topic about friends.

-"Well, Ichigo is about to finish med school, his cousin Kaien finished business administration two years ago, Yoruichi is in the fashion design school and Kisuke is an engineer. He and Yoruichi are a couple and they have told me they are getting married soon."- Sosuke was giving him some data about their childhood friends, but he was omitting one person…

-"And how is Rukia?"- Asked Byakuya, his face was not disturbed, not even a second.

Ginrei, who up to this moment had keep himself focused in his own anger and tea, but was aware of the conversation topic lifted his eye to look from the table.

Sōsuke was not surprised with the question. He knew in at some point Rukia was going to be in the conversation.

-"Oh, well Rukia is doing fine. She is studying finances and she has plans to work with Ukitake-sama to help him in his business"- With no more personal details, Sōsuke did not continue with any further information.

Ginrei was paying attention to the conversation. When Byakuya mentioned Rukia's name, Orihime's face which had been focused on her tea cup lifted in concern. Byakuya had asked about someone in particular and that someone was a woman. Ginrei suspected that Orihime as any other woman was feeling jealousy because of the interest shown by her fiancée

Byakuya had asked for her when he saw that Sōsuke had omitted her.

_'Maybe he just forgot to mention her'_ Byakuya thought

Rukia was a good part of the happy memories he had of his childhood. She was his play partner and a very sweet girl. Over the years Byakuya become distant to her and hecannot less than feel ungrateful. He had never made time for his Ojii-sama or his friends.

Over the years, he lost contact with these people in his hometown little by little. He could be okay with having lost contact with Ichigo, Kaien and the others, but he could not forgive himself for losing touch with Aizen and even less with Rukia.

Aizen had been a good friend when they were kids, but Rukia was something more special. She was the person he shared the most of his time with; she came to his memory every time he had a memory of those happy times. The Ukitake's were almost family. Rukia's mother had been very close to him, not just as his doctor, but also as a mother figure. On his side Ukitake Jūshirō had been some kind of mentor to him, because of his father's absence in his life, Rukia's father was the one who had shared father and son moments with him when he was just a boy.

Byakuya felt an immense amount of remorse. He didn't knew how it had been possible for him to forget such important people in his life so easily.

_'Rukia'_ He thought, it was agreeable to know he would see his old friend very soon.

-"I hope Rukia is coming to the party"- Said Byakuya trying to get some more information. It would be agreeable to see all his friends at the same time.

The reason for him to call Aizen before Rukia was because he felt ashamed. Because he had ignore her all those years even when she kindly had sent him presents on his birthday and him being the dick he was, just sent her an email greeting card.

Rukia's attentions towards him were oblivious to Orihime. He was aware of his fianceé insecure personality so Byakuya avoided speaking about other girls in front of her. That was one of the things he disliked about Orihime, but he was hoping that would change with the time.

-"Yes, she is coming. In fact I have to excuse myself. I have plans with her tonight and I need to go now"- Said Sōsuke rising from the table. He bowed to Ginrei and then to Orihime"- It was a pleasure to meet you Inoue-san. Kuchiki-sama a pleasure to see you as always"- Ginrei said nothing, he just bowed back in acknowledge to Sōsuke's words.

Byakuya rises also from the table and he went with Aizen to the door.

-"Aizen-san, can I call you tomorrow for you to go with me to find a car?"-

-"Hai, it will be my pleasure Kuchiki-san"- Said Sōsuke trying to sound polite and nice. In that moment his feelings towards Byakuya were undefined.

-"Mataashita Aizen-san"-

-"Mataashita Kuchiki-san"- And with that Sōsuke went towards his car. He had to speak with Rukia and the sooner the better.

* * *

Rukia was in her bedroom, staring at the dress that was hanging inside her dresser. She was really excited to see Byakuya again. Her mother had made many compliments about how beautiful she looked in that dress.

_'Knoc...knoc...knoc'_

-"Come in"- Answered Rukia when she heard someone knocking at her door.

-"Konnichiwa Rukia, how are you honey?"- Asked Ukitake Yachiru to her daughter while she went into the room with a tiny black box in her hands.

-"Konnichiwa Okaa-san, I am really fine. In fact I can't stop looking at my dress. It is so cute"- The last few words left her mouth in a sigh. She really loved her new acquisition.

-"Speaking about your new dress, this afternoon I was shopping and when I saw this I didn't think twice and I bought it for you"- With her right hand Yachiru gave the little box to Rukia and she took it in her hands.

When she opened it she found a pair of beautiful earrings in a snowflake shape. The earrings were of platinum and the tiny little stones what were shining were flawless diamonds. Those were simple but elegant pieces of jewelry.

-"Arigato Okaa-san! They are beautiful"- Rukia was so excited that she cannot lift her eyes from the earrings.

-"You're welcome dear. I thought it will be appropriate for you to use them with your new dress at Byakuya's welcome home party"- Said Yachiru while she was caressing her daughter's cheek with the back of her hand.

_'Toc...toc...toc'_ Someone was at the door of Rukia's room again,

-"Come in"- Rukia and Yachiru turned their heads to the door. There was Aimi one of their maids.

-"Gomen Rukia-sama, but Aizen-sama is in the living room waiting for you"-

-"Arigato Aimi, tell him I'm coming"- And with that, Aimi went to gave Sosuke the message -"That's strange, Sōsuke didn't call me to say we would meet. I am sorry Okaa-san, but I must go see him"-

-"Don't worry about it. Ask him to stay and join us for dinner when you have finished speaking"- Yachiru was getting closer to the door of the room.

-"Of course Okaa-san"- Answered Rukia with a smile.

* * *

On the way to Rukia's house, Sōsuke's thoughts were a complete mess.

On one side he was happy because Byakuya had not come back to be with Rukia, but her less selfish side was suffering. How was he going to give her the news? He could not let her find out at the party, that would be humiliating and she maybe could not control her feelings.

It was better to tell her before the party, that way she would be prepared for the hit or maybe she will not go to the event. It was difficult to predict her in other scenarios, but Sosuke knew that he was about to give her the worst news of her life.

How could Byakuya forget Rukia? How can anybody forget his engagement to Rukia?

Now Sōsuke was here, in Rukia's living room, waiting for her and to give her the nail that seals the coffin. In his mind the idea of her hating Byakuya was not present at all, he just wanted her not to make a fool of herself in front of all her family and friends. If she had to suffer, Sosuke preferred for her to do it in private.

-"Konbanwa Sōsuke"- Rukia greeted him from the stairs. Her eyes were looking at him kindly and she had a sweet smile on her face.

-"Konbanwa Rukia"- Sōsuke was deadly serious; he didn't knew how to act at that moment.

Rukia noticed the change in his mood immediately

-"Is something the matter Sōsuke?"- Asked Rukia frowning a little to the expression in Sōsuke's face.

-"I have something to tell you"- His voice was firm.

-"Is everything alright? You are making me nervous"-

-"Sit down please"- Sōsuke knew she would be upset by the news.

-"Tell me what's wrong. I am not going to sit down"- Rukia was feeling desperate. What was Sōsuke trying to say? Why does he look like he just came back from a funeral?

-"Byakuya is back. I just came from having tea at the Kuchiki manor"- Sōsuke said then waited for Rukia's reaction.

She was not an expressive person. In that moment Rukia felt her legs trembling and her heart was stuck in her throat. Sōsuke's image was turning cloudy. Ukitake Rukia was tearing tears of joy. Her thin lips were forming a huge smile.

'Byakuya is in town? That is good news. What's with Sōsuke's face?' But in that moment she remembered. Sōsuke was in love with her and now he had realized he had no hope.

-"You scared me Sōsuke, for a moment I thought something bad had happened. This is great news! Byakuya is here! What are you waiting for? Let me say hello to him"- Rukia was about to take her purse when Sōsuke reached her wrist and said…

-"That's not all Rukia"- Sōsuke had sadness in his voice. He was about to break the heart of one of the most important people in the world to him.

-"What do you mean? Is Byakuya alright?"- Rukia was worried again.

-"Byakuya just introduced me to his fianceé"- Said Sōsuke in low voice, but Rukia was very close to him and she heard him perfectly.

Rukia's legs didn't respond to her and she fell to the floor on her knees. Sōsuke wasn't prepared to avoid her fall, and when he felt her falling he tried to hold her by her arm but that was impossible. When Rukia was on the floor, Sōsuke kneeled beside her; he saw then that her beautiful eyes were full of tears and he hugged her. Rukia needed a shoulder to cry on and Sōsuke was there to comfort her.

* * *

**Ok I will maybe be flamed by this chapter but come on! Just wait a little, I promise you are gonna love it! Next chapter if Kami helps me will be available on October 17th, if there is a change in the release date I will let you know editing this note.**

**P.S. Thank you so much to Rei Eien for her help in the grammar correction. Sis you know I love you n_n**

**Kisses...**

**Isabel**


End file.
